paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Take a Bath
short story- Future gen A small collab by SmokythePolicePup and Tundrathesnowpup Summary After seeing Rocky hasn't taken a bath in a month, both Trapper and Sage decide to try and do the same. Characters Main characters: *Rocky *Tundra *Kailey *Smoky *Sage *Trapper Minor Characters: *Katie *Marshall *Ryder Episode "Dad....How come you're so dusty all the time?" Sage murmured, noticing the dirt clouding around the mixed-breed's body. "Heh....Cause I haven't taken a bath in a month!" Rocky beamed, scratching his ears. Trapper tilted his head, watching his Uncle scratch himself. "....Is that why Auntie Tundra hasn't been near you and has been making you sleep outside the puphouse?" "...Yeah...." Sage laughed, smiling at Rocky as he wagged his fluffy tail. "Wow! How can you go for so long??" "I just avoid it is all~" He chuckled. "I'm too big for them to pick up and put in the tub anymore." The dog grinned, giving his ear another solid scratch. "I don't wanna take a bath anymore!" Trapper barked, looking at his older cousin, who nodded in agreement. "Me either!" "Well then, don't let your mothers catch you!" Rocky snickered, ruffling his son and nephew's fur. "Or your dad, Trapper. He may be my little brother, but he actually doesn't like dirt! It's crazy." The boys grinned up at the older dog. Sage laughed and nudged Trapper, grinning as Rocky nuzzled them goodbye. "Heheh! We won't! C'mon Trapper, let's go!" The boys laughed and ran downstairs, finding the nearest mud puddle and dirt patches they could find. It didn't take too long for the pups to get absolutely filthy, trailing dust clouds wherever they went. After a while of playing around, the pups felt their stomachs start to growl loudly, clutching their sides as it started to ache a bit from hunger. "Oh wow, I didn't realize how hungry I was..." Sage laughed, sitting down to give his ear a nice long scratch, then bent back to bite at his back, nibbling at an itch. “Itchy already?” questioned Trapper. “Want me to scratch that itchy spot on your back for you?” Sage nodded enthusiastically, scooting near the younger pup. “Please!” “Okay!” Trapper said as he scratches Sage’s back with his paw. Sage started to thump his hind-paw on the ground, tongue sticking out happily as he felt his tingling itchiness ebbing away. “Ahhh-haaahh, that’s the spot!” He sighed in delight, then laughed as he looked over his shoulder. “Thanks!” “You’re welcome!” Trapper grinned, then looked down at his stomach as another loud growl echoed through it. “Heh….Let’s go get some Kibble!” The duo eagerly stood up and raced towards the front of the Lookout. They sat anxiously near their bowls, waiting for their meals. Tundra and Kailey raised their eyebrows as they poured kibble into the other pups’ bowls, then looked hard at Trapper and Sage, covering their noses. Sage titled his head, watching as the other pups scooted away from them. Even Shadow and Aurora thought it was a little too much as they scooted far from Sage and Trapper. “What is everypup staring at?” Trapper asked inbetween bites of kibble. “''Phew!'' Boys! You smell'' awful!” Kailey exclaimed, pressing her paw against her nose, shaking her head as she looked down at her son. “What have you been doing today??” “We saw how dad didn’t bathe….So we didn’t wanna either! We rolled in mud and maybe some manure….It was kinda stinkier than mud..” Sage murmured, scratching his back. “Yeah!” agreed Trapper, “The mud was fun but maybe we shouldn’t have rolled in the manure….Too smelly!” “We agree…” Tundra murmured, almost gagging as she shook her head, eyes watering at the stench. “Sorry boys...But you’re going to have to take a bath.” “No way! Trapper run!” Sage yelped, bouncing to his feet. But before the boys could get anywhere, Kailey and Tundra scooped them up by their collars. “Let me down! I’m no chew toy!” Trapper yelled, struggling in his mom’s grasp. “No butts…. Time to get bathed….” Tundra murmured, marching them straight down to Katie’s, trying her best not to breathe in the horrible smell wafting from the two pups. “.....Well….I guess it was fun while it lasted…” Sage murmured, giving his ear another scratch, letting his paws dangle freely in the air. “Yeah. I liked pretending to be like Uncle Rocky!” Trapper stated as he used his teeth to scratch his paw. As soon as they went through the doors, the boys were placed immediately in a bubble bath, the water quickly turning muddy brown. Katie soaked the boys in shampoo, scrubbing them down as fast as she could. After the second round of water in the tub, the boys were finally starting to look clean again. “Bubbles are actually kinda nice...To be honest...… But being dirty is...Kinda gross…” Sage laughed. “I felt really itchy and grimy...How does dad do it? How does Uncle Smoky feel about getting dirty? I know he doesn’t get filthy that much, but i bet when he was stray he got used to it…” “He does like getting dirty but he usually does it so he can take another bath. Mr. Bandit told me that even when he lived with him in Foggy Bottom, Dad used to find ways to bathe himself.” Trapper stated as he relaxed in the tub, bubbles forming around his ears and one popping on his nose. Sage laughed a little, swooshing the bubbles around the water with his paws. “Haha, really??? He and dad are such opposites. It’s kinda cool! ...I bet he would have dunked you in the water yourself if he had caught you instead of Aunt Kailey!” “Yeah and then he’d give me a two hour lecture on why I should bathe!” Trapper laughed as he splashed Sage. Katie laughed as she scrubbed the pups' fur, rinsing out the filthy water and filling the tub again with warmer, cleaner water. “What you pups talking about?” asked Smoky as he entered Katie’s. “Dad not taking a bath! Trapper and I tried to be dirty like him...But Mom and Aunt Kailey caught us….We feel better being clean though, I don’t like being itchy!” Sage smiled, splashing a little at Smoky. “Ugh….I wish he’d take a bath….I thought not cuddling him would inspire him to do something but i guess not.” Tundra pouted, shaking her head. “Stubborn dog.” “He should definitely take a bath! I can’t even play with him anymore. He’s too dusty!” exclaimed Smoky as he went over to check on Trapper’s bath only to be splashed by him. “You’re going to get it now! Haha!” he said as he splashes him back. Tundra and Kailey chuckled, smiling mischievously. “Heh...If he won’t take a bath on his own….I say we force him….” Smoky grinned, looking over at the girls. “Totally! He ''will take a bath today- whether he wants to or not!” Tundra smiled, rubbing her paws together. “Alright then...Here’s the plan….” (Scene Change: Smoky’s badge) “Okay, I let Marshall in on the plan. He’s ready when you girls are ready!” Smoky exclaimed as he approached them. “Perfect! Alrighty guys, get into position!” Tundra laughed, smiling at Trapper and Sage. The boys yelped happily as they raced around the corner. “When there are laws to be upheld, this pup, or dog now, does it well!” Smoky laughed as he got into position. “Let’s make a splash! ''-Literally!” Kailey laughed, following the Smoky. Tundra smiled and looked around for Rocky, finding him scratching himself under a tree. “Hey Rocky….” “Tundra! Heh...Are you finally wanting to be near me again?” He laughed, smiling at her. “Yeah...Why should I stop talking to my darling husband over a little dirt?” Tundra chuckled, swiping her tail under his chin, making him chuckle softly. “Walk with me?” Rocky nodded, standing up and walking alongside the husky. “Heh...I’ve missed you a bit….I know i’m not really in a state to be cuddled, but still.” Rocky smiled, looking at her. “Mhhhm….” Tundra smiled, looking softly at him, then ahead. “...Maybe not now...But in a little bit…” Rocky gave her a confused look, tilting his head. “What are you…?” ''“NOW!” Tundra laughed, hopping away from Rocky. On top of Marshall’s fire ladder’s basket stood Trapper and Sage, buckets planted next to them as they looked down at Rocky, smiling mischievously. “Let 'em drop, Trapper!” Sage laughed, dropping a few soap-filled water balloons down below. “You got it!” Trapper said as he dropped some balloons down on his uncle. “Wha- Ack! Nooo!” Rocky yelped, running around, trying to avoid the balloons as they rained down. The pups cracked up laughing as they watched Rocky try to avoid the balloons, but not good enough as a few splashed down onto him. “Uncle Rocky looks so funny!” laughed Trapper, wagging his tail in delight. Rocky shook out his fur, looking up at the pups as they let the last few drop on him. “Nice try boys, but shampoo is no good without water!” “Which is where we come in!” Tundra grinned as she, Kailey, Smoky, and Marshall walked up, smiling. “Marshall let ‘er rip!” “''Ruff'', Hose!” Marshall yelled as the hose came out of his pup-pack “''rawrf rawrf! Hose on!” He barks again as he starts spraying Rocky with water. “''Blublubbubub-'' guyysssss!” Rocky sputtered and fell over, giving the other three a chance to pop in, scrubbing him with scrub-brushes. “Time to get squeaky clean bro!” said Smoky as he scrubbed Rocky’s back. The mixed-breed struggled, but with the three of them against him, it was hopeless. “Alright Marshall, one last spray!” Tundra called, hopping out of the way once more. “One last spray, coming up!” Marshall said as he rinsed Rocky off. Rocky shook himself off once the hose ebbed away. “Aughh….Guys….Now I smell like wet dog….!” Tundra laughed and draped a towel around him, nuzzling him happily. “You may smell like wet dog, but you’re clean and easier to hug!” Rocky laughed as they all dog-piled him. “Okay okay….I guess that’s a plus… I promise I won’t take ''TOO long on my next bath..” “Right….” Smoky said with a laugh, not believing him for a second. “Well we’re always prepared with the balloons!” Sage grinned, nudging his dad playfully, who in turn ruffled his fur. “Yeah yeah.” Rocky snickered, sticking his tongue out at Smoky. “PAW Patrol! To the Lookout!” Ryder’s voice came through their badges as they all stood up “Ryder needs us!” each dog exclaimed. The older dog nuzzled the puppies. “Sorry guys, looks like we have to go….Stay out of trouble!” they smiled before rushing off. “Aww….What do we do now…?” Sage frowned, looking at his paws a bit before smirking. “.....Heh….Wanna get muddy again?” Trapper smirked back, bumping his cousin playfully as they bounded off towards the nearest puddle. “You read my mind! Hahaha!” Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Short Pages Category:Shorts Category:Future generation Category:Tundrathesnowpup/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Collaboration